Setting Things Right
by TheWhiteW0lf
Summary: A man with a mysterious connection to Laurel and Oliver saves Laurel from the events in 11:59. (One-Shot)


Oliver stood there frozen, all he could do was watch as; he, Thea, Diggle, and Laurel struggled in vain against Darhk's magically imbued hold. It was as if they were stuck in a vat of thick amber, every movement felt like the magic would constrict tighter around their bodies.

He looked up to see Darhk with his blood-covered arms raised, chuckling in an almost giddy fashion. "Ah!" Darhk dramatically sighed, before speaking slowly as if he were high on the black magic of the idol. "It feels so much better!"

Oliver turned his eyes to his teammates and his family, as Darhk started making insincere apologies to the convicts, before commanding them to leave the prison. Thea was the furthest away from Darhk, followed by Digg, then him and then… his stomach churned at the realization. Laurel. Laurel was the closest to the madman.

Oliver knew that Darhk had an issue with Quentin, and he would not hesitate to punish the former police captain by harming or killing Laurel. He was no better than Ra's in that aspect.

Darhk sneered at the entrapped vigilantes with a predatorial toothy grin, "Andy Diggle, my loyal soldier here," he said, patting the double agent on the shoulder. "May has divulged some secrets. And one of those is how we came here today. He told me that his brother John worked for the Green Arrow."

Oliver could only glare at the turncoat, while Darhk continued his monologue, "Or should I say; Oliver Queen." He then smiled. "I know what you're thinking, and no he didn't tell me. I'm quite intelligent enough to make the connections. Diggle, to you, your little sister and your ex-girlfriend."

It was at that moment that Malcolm ran behind Darhk, a small piece of Oliver, probably from his childhood, hoped that Malcolm would save them, after all, he had known all of them for years. With the exception of John, he had known them basically all their lives.

Oliver casts his eyes from Malcolm to Laurel, who had her eyes squared on Darhk, showing him no fear, then finally playing his gaze on the psychopath. "When you saved that boy, William. I should have placed that look, the way you comforted him. A father's embrace."

Finally, Malcolm tried to stop Darhk, but it was only words, lip service. Oliver felt his stomach twist even though he knew deep down that Malcolm wouldn't help them unless it helped Malcolm. "We need to leave now!"

"Patience." Darhk reminded Merlyn, while not looking away from Oliver. Then, with a flick of his wrists, he used his magic to throw his little sister and Diggle across the room, slamming them against the walls, rendering them immobile for the time being.

The blond man's icy blue eyes finally moved away from Oliver, only to land on Laurel. Oliver began to strain harder against his invisible binds, trying in vain to save Laurel. She had been by his side, even during the toughest of times. She was his home… His home. He Laurel never stopped looking out for him, and he, her. He loved her; he realized as he began to fight the bindings with more fervor.

Why did it take Laurel being on the verge of being killed to make him finally wake up and see the truth?

"I have been waiting a long time for this. Miss Lance, your father betrayed me, and he did so, knowing exactly what the consequences of turning his back on me would be."

Oliver felt his side of his abdomen burn, the side where John Constantine had given him the tattoo from the ancient artifact that was hidden beneath Lian Yu. Oliver with as much speed as he could muster drew an arrow and fired it at the leader of HIVE.

Only instead of the damn arrow hitting its mark. Darhk caught the arrow with ease and mocked him. "Impressive." His eyes returned to Laurel, as Oliver could only watch Darhk take a few steps towards Laurel.

Oliver could only mentally kick himself for giving Darhk a weapon to skewer the woman that he loved. By trying to save Laurel, he had inadvertently given her a death sentence. He tried to blink at Laurel to get her attention, to silently apologize to her for his rashness. Only Laurel kept her gaze on Darhk. She was trying to remain strong.

"Now, I want you to give your father a message from me. Can you do that, for me?"

Before he drew his arm back, a loud high-pitched scream threw Darhk across the mess hall.

Oliver watched as Laurel fell to her knees and panted. He rushed over to her, wrapping an arm around her, helping Laurel to her feet. "You alright?" He asked softly, looking over at her to see that she had suffered no wounds.

Laurel mumbled something as she tilted her head towards their savior. "Ollie…"

Oliver turned his head, staking a protective step in front of Laurel, out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Malcolm, the ghosts and Darhk had disappeared. In front of them was a man in a green and black suit, a hood covering his face.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked, with his bow raised, in the event, it was someone impersonating him. "Why are you wearing my suit?"

"Your suit?" He asked with slight amusement. "It's mine." He then started shuffling slowly backwards as the lights went out, leaving the emergency amber lights to flutter, slightly illuminating the concrete walls with the colored light.

:-: :-: :-: :-:

Oliver, Thea, and Laurel were in the elevator, John had decided to head home early, after coming to realize that his blind trust in his brother, almost got Laurel killed.

Laurel looked to her side; Oliver hadn't left her side since this new Green Arrow saved her. The man possessed a meta-human version of her own Canary Cry, though seemed just as capable with his bow.

"Laurel, did you hear what I said?" Thea asked, looking at her with worry.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought." She said as she ignored the look Oliver gave her. "What were you saying, Speedy?"

"Do we know any good meta-humans, other than Barry?"

"Cisco is a meta," Oliver answered beside her. "Perhaps it's best that we don't judge the person based on their biology, but rather their actions. As of right now, all we know is that he is pretending to be me, and has a sonic scream." He said looking now at Laurel. "He may have saved you, but that doesn't mean he is good." He knew people who did him favor only to be some of the worst people on the planet.

Laurel shook her head. "I think that we should allow him to speak for his intentions himself before we jump to conclusions, Ollie."

The doors of the elevator opened to show Laurel's savior standing there looking at their bare mannequins with his back to them. Oliver raised his bow and aimed it at the man, as Thea spoke, "Perhaps we can ask him now?"

"Turn around, slowly," Oliver commanded with a deep, gruff voice. "Do not do anything stupid."

The man slowly raised his hands, turning around slowly with a small, amused smile tugging at his lips. "Yes. Sir."

Laurel watched as the younger man kept his hand raised, and Oliver moved quickly in front of her and his sister in a protective manner. "Lower your hood and lose the mask."

"I didn't come here for a fight." He said as he lowered his hood and removed his mask, revealing a young man barely younger than Thea. His short messy hair and green eyes stared at them with something that she couldn't place. "My name is Connor." He revealed. "And You," he said putting at Oliver, "Are Oliver Queen," He then pointed at Thea, then at her, "Thea Queen, and Laurel Lance."

"How exactly do you know this?" Laurel asked the familiar-looking man. Wondering what he wanted, if he had an ulterior motive for saving her life.

"Because the three of us are rather close."

Thea blinked, "We don't know you from Adam."

Connor released a small chuckle. "Well, not yet, obviously. I'm from the future, there will be a time in the future where the world will need this Earth's, Dinah Laurel Lance. Something loopy has happened with the timeline, and I was given the honor of saving you, M—Laurel."

"You're a time traveler, like my sister?"

"Not in the way you think." He answered vaguely. "My being here has nothing to do with Rip Hunter and his crusade to take down Vandal Savage. I had to cash in a favor from a friend to get here." Connor explained as he looked at her with sincerity.

Oliver didn't lower his bow. "Who sent you back? How did you get here?"

"A Speedster."

"Barry or Eobard, or Zoom?"

"Neither. You don't know her D— Oliver." He finally confessed, after looking at Oliver. He then walked towards them, keeping his hands in the air, showing that he meant no harm. "My parents would want me to tell you something; that the two of you should be more honest with your thoughts and feelings." He then walked past Laurel, giving her a peck on her cheek before entering the elevator.

As Connor left, Laurel turned to look at Ollie, wondering if she should tell him how she felt. If this person was from the future, perhaps he was giving them a guiding push? She looked up at Oliver, who was looking at her as if he needed to tell her something important as well.

"Ollie…

"Laurel…"

They both chuckled nervously at saying their names simultaneously.

:-: :-: :-: :-:

While Laurel and her brother turned to look at each with googly eyes, Thea chased after this Connor character and jumped into the elevator just before it closed. She didn't know if her brother and Laurel had picked up on it, but then Connor couldn't pull the wool over her eyes.

"Going up?" She asked casually, enjoying watching the guy fidget, instead of speaking he nodded. As the elevator continued to travel upwards, she tapped on the metal wall. "How was meeting Mom and Dad?"

Connor's eyes bulged and did that weird thing that Oliver did with his fingers. "How did you know?"

"I have mad skills." She said playfully, "But seriously, you literally look like your parents, Ollie's build, and her green eyes… What's your real name?"

Her nephew bit his lip and crossed his arms. "You can't tell anyone."

"All right…" She assured him, with a small pat on his arm. She still couldn't believe that she was talking to her nephew from the future.

His throat bobbed, "My name, my real name is; Connor Thomas Queen. My friend… She saved me and my sister from being wiped from existence… Nora gave me the chance to save my mother, and attempt to get my parents back together."

"Why didn't you come sooner in the year?" Having their meta-human nephew could have come in handy when fighting Savage, or Darhk. Not to mention she would have liked to have more time with her nephew, she knew that if her brother or Laurel knew the truth, they would feel the same.

Perhaps Connor could have helped his father come to terms with William easier if he knew he was doing the right thing.

"I tried..." He answered, looking at her with unshed tears, "Nora can be kinda tardy, but she means well. I just hope that I have repaired the timeline."

"Nora?" Thea asked with a quirked brow.

"It's not like that." Connor explained, "She's like a sister to me."

Thea followed her nephew from the future out of Oliver's mayoral campaign office and into the side alley. Connor turned to her, wrapping his arms around Thea, "Keep safe, Aunt Thea," he said with a thick voice before he whispered to her. "You may need to keep prodding them. You and I both know how stubborn they can be."

He then stood back, and in a flash, a bolt of pink-purple lightening rushed past her, and her nephew from the future had disappeared.

:-: :-: :-: :-:

Connor opened his eyes to see the interior of the Time Vault. He looked at his friend. "Gideon, did I save my mother?" He asked, feeling as if his heart was lodged in the back of his throat.

Oliver Jonas Queen and Dinah Laurel Lance married a few months after the marriage of Bartholomew Henry Allen and Iris Ann West."

Nora eyed her friend before looking at the ceiling. "What about Connie and Liv?"

"Connor Thomas Queen was born to Oliver Jonas Queen and Dinah Laurel Lance-Queen the year following their marriage. Olivia Dinah Queen was born three years later."

Connor couldn't help but smile, as he felt Nora pat him on the back, before she pulled up a newspaper, showing that William was still the CEO of Queen, with him, Liv and their cousin Lian having a silent share of the company.

"I did it, Nora! I saved my mother!" He cheered, jumping up and down until he heard what Gideon had told them next.

"One known consequence of your time travel, Mr. Queen is that the League had been reconstituted and now goes by a new name under the rule of Malcolm Merlyn. The Thanatos Guild."

Connor turned to glare at Nora. She had assured him that if he followed her step-by-step instructions, they wouldn't have any issues. "Nora, you promised that this wouldn't happen."

"No." She said resolutely, "No, I said that I think I understand how to avoid this sort of thing. Obviously, I was a little off." She said looking guilty. "Silver lining, you saved your mother!"


End file.
